l'acide
by surunnuage
Summary: Si Bella n’avait plus eut la force de résister, qu’Alice n’arrivait plus à voir son futur… est-ce qu’il serait trop tard? Inspiré de l’acide de la chanteuse rose. Terminée
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, comme de bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de S. Meyer. La chanson qui m'a inspiré cette histoire non plus, elle est de rose. Il n'y a que mon imagination que je peux revendiquer…

La chanson est « l'acide » de Rose, les paroles sont tellement adaptée à la situation…

Il y a également dans cet album plusieurs chanson qui sont adapté à l'histoire de Bella et Edward tel que « j'ai », « ciao bella » ou encore « les jeux sont faits »… mais je me serais répétée je pense, à écrire une nouvelle fois une histoire sur le même contexte, alors je vous conseil juste d'écouter ces quatre chansons en lisant cette fic…

Bonne lecture ^_^

_Si je suis là, lamentable,  
L'âme en peine, Inconfortable..._

_Dans cette ville sans visage,  
Cent fois j'ai manqué de courage_

Cent fois je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve... cent fois de plus je me suis surprise à me rendre compte que c'était non seulement un horrible cauchemar, mais qu'en plus je le vivait éveillée. Impossible de m'en réveiller, impossible dés lors de secouer ma tête et de sourire en me réveillant, soulagée de voir ma vie moins horrible que dans cette vie onirique. Horreur et réveil étant les seuls mots qui dirigent ma vie et ma pensée depuis ces années, ces siècles où j'ai été abandonnée... une heure ne peut pas durer une heure, elle me coûte tellement. Une heure est un siècle dans le tourbillon de solitude qui m'habite désormais. Et je ne peux plus penser à autre chose qu'à ce vide, ce gouffre, cette... horreur qu'est mon âme désormais.

Et le comble est d'autant plus atroce que c'est toi, toi le vampire, qui n'avait de cesse de me dire que ton âme est partie en même temps que ta vie qui me l'a prise malgré tout. Rend toi compte de ce que tu m'as fait! Mon âme elle, m'a quitté alors que je vie. Ou plutôt non, elle est là justement. Mon âme est juste là, derrière mes poumons qui se remplissent d'un air que je ne veux plus pour faire pulser, un sang que je déteste et battre un coeur qui reste mort. Et mon âme le voit, le sent, et ne le supporte pas. Elle n'est plus à sa place dans ce petit corps maladroit. Je ne me sent plus chez moi à l'intérieur de ce corps car il n'est pas vide... il est plein, plein de toi. Plein de ton odeur, ton regard, tes mots, ton absence. J'étouffe.

Je me levais avec la certitude que ce jour serait encore plus sombre que les précédents. Les mois qui avait passé n'était qu'une seconde, j'avais été quittée hier seulement. Du moins c'est ce que mon corps semblait me dire puisque la souffrance restait la même. Exactement la même qu'à cette instant où dans la forêt j'avais laissé partir la partie la plus importante de mon existence, mon âme, mon amour, mon vampire.

Après avoir séché mes larmes, comme tous les matins depuis six mois, encore étonnée qu'il puisse m'en rester, je soupirai et redevint le petit robot qui faisait en sorte de survive un tant soit peut. Car jacob n'avait rien pu y faire, les étincelles de mes yeux étaient noyées dans mes larmes quotidiennes et n'apparaissaient qu'à ces moment idiot où je faisait des choses ridiculement inconscientes. Pourtant aujourd'hui serait un jour odieusement différent, oui aujourd'hui c'en était fini. La noirceur de mon être avait pris le dessus et je le savais pertinemment. J' avais été forte, j' avais essayé parce que j' avais promis. Mais tout le monde savait que Bella n'était pas comme les autres. Je n'avais pas eu peur lorsque j'aurait dû, comment pouvait-il croire que j'aurais peur de mourir?

-Bella?

- oui papa j'arrive

Dieu que ma voix était rauque, je parlais si peu désormais. Bizarrement Charlie paraissait moins terne que les autres jours, sans doute que le fait que j'ai accepté de venir passer la journée avec lui y était pour quelque chose. Maigre compensation puisque si je ne sortais pas de ma chambre, les yeux vissés à la fenêtre, j'aurais dû repartir à Phoenix. Chose inconcevable... Je ne me posais même pas la question de savoir pourquoi, mais je ne pourrais plus jamais voir le soleil, je m'y refusais.

Je m'habillais doucement, pas franchement intéressée par la journée base-ball qu'on passerait à Seattle. Deux jours loin de forks avec un budget shopping plutôt impressionnant et dont je ne profiterais pas.

- je suis là, allons y

- tu sais que j'ai une surprise pour toi?

Devant l'absence de réponse de ma part, son sourire se figea un peu mais après un soupir il ouvrit la porte. Devant celle-ci se tenait jacob et son père. Billie avait été satisfait lui, du départ de mon vampire et ne le cachait pas, jacob avait cette prévenance même si il n'en pensait pas moins. Malgré cela, je n'arrivait pas à détester billie, et depuis six mois il s'était beaucoup calmé, devenant lui aussi assez inquiet de mon dépérissement. Je levais les yeux vers mon père qui souriait en avançant

- allez vieille branche que je te visse sur le fauteuil de la voiture

J'en conclue alors qu'ils venaient avec nous. Je n'en fus pas particulièrement heureuse puisqu'il faudrait une fois de plus tenter de composer un visage assez normal ce qui me devenait de plus en plus dur.

« ça passera avec le temps » voila ce qu'on m'avait dit au début, « les premiers amours sont les plus douloureux ». J'en était d'accord, et je m'en serais accoutumée si ma vie avait été normale, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mon meilleur ami était un loup garou et mon premier amour un vampire « le seul » me hurla mon âme meurtrie, déchirant mon visage d'une grimace de souffrance que je ne pus dissimuler. Il ne fallait pas que se soit mal interprété alors je posa ma main sur mon ventre doucement. Feindre une douleur typiquement féminine n'était pas difficile face à une poignée d'homme. Seul jacob ne sembla pas si dupe mais une fois encore sa prévenance et sa gentillesse à mon égard le fit taire. La journée sera longue, enfermée dans une voiture avec trois personnes qui n'auront de cesse de vouloir me faire parler, me remonter le moral, me faire changer les idées… mais mes idées tournaient en boucles depuis six mois et rien n'y changerai. J'ai essayé de me composer mille visages pendant qu'un seul ne surgissait et j'en ai pleuré à m'en rendre malade.

-bella…

Jacob avait chuchoté, nos pères étaient installés dans la voiture et semblaient nous attendre. Il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir ce genre d'absence, les minutes passaient sans que je bouge et que je m'en rende compte. Cette fois jacob m'avait coupé dans cet élan de noirceur, je le suivit doucement jusqu'à la voiture et m'y installais.

- en route, mauvaise troupe

- parle pour toi!

- on va s'arrêter pour manger quand même?

Le regard consterné que Billie envoya à son fils fit sourire charlie. Le regard de billie passa sur mon visage et s'ancra dans mes yeux vide. Il savait bien que j'étais au courant pour son fils, il aurait même espéré que je soit plus qu'une simple amie pour lui, et puis il s'était rendu compte que je n'avais pas uniquement succombé au charme mortel des vampires. Je les aimaient irrévocablement. Sa vision du traité établie par ses ancêtres pris alors une autre dimension pour lui. Il arrivait à comprendre la raison pour laquelle les anciens l'avait passé avec eux. Je détournais les yeux vers la vitre pour voir défiler le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Pendant les heures que durèrent le voyage, je me noyait une nouvelle fois dans les méandres inconfortable de cette âme déplacée qui n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Je ne faisais absolument aucun effort pour participer à la conversation passionnée des garçons qui me laissait tranquille. Je dormais ou c'était tout comme, désormais je dormais les yeux ouvert et quand la fatigue arrivait à bout de mon corps, je dormais les yeux fermés sans que le changement ne se voit en moi car mes idées restaient les mêmes. Les milles fois où le courage de mourir m'avais fait défaut, le nombre plus nombreux de fois où celui de partir m'avais quitté, et puis le courage que je n'avais pas à tenter de le retrouver. Lui, le vampire. Après avoir découvert que Victoria en avait après moi, je n'avais eu peur que pour mon père, et puis cette peur là aussi était partie. Je n'étais plus capable de penser à autre chose désormais qu'à la fin de toute chose. Malgré tout, je n'étais que lâche. Extrêmement peu courageuse, car je ne savais que rester dans ce corps et le laisser vivoter.

-bella on arrive prépare toi à descendre.

Encore la délicatesse de Jacob pour que mon père me laisse un peu tranquille. Je tentais donc de rester concentrée sur notre arrivée à l'hôtel. J'avais une chambre pour moi tandis que les trois garçons en partageaient une. Une chance que je soit une fille. Je pourrais être tranquille, un peu. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent, je l'avais senti en me levant. Aujourd'hui pourrait être la fin de tout. Ce sentiment était si fort en moi, cette phrase si récurrente. « la fin de tout » finalement c'était facile pour une humaine tel que moi mais qu'en serait-il de lui?

- bella je t'interdit de mourir.

Et pour la première fois depuis six mois, je relevai les yeux vivement, une lueur étonnée dans les yeux.

-quoi??

- je t'interdit de mourir bella.

En face de moi, jacob avait ouvert la porte et posé mon sac. Il me regardait gravement et un long silence s'installa entre nous. Comment avait-il bien pu savoir ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment là

- je n'ai jamais vu ce regard sur toi Bella, et aujourd'hui cela fait six mois qu'il est parti…

Ainsi donc c'était pour ça que je me sentais si mal, une demi année déjà.. Mille ans.

-… et tu n'as pas le droit…

182 jour entier que j'avais réussi à tenir, à survivre sans ce qui m'était essentiel. Bel exploit, sauf que maintenant.. Je renonce.

- Bella tu m'entends? BELLA

Je ne veux plus faire semblant, je ne veux plus survivre et puisqu'il faut une preuve à tous ces gens qu'il est possible de mourir autrement qu'en s'ouvrant les veines, alors voila, mon cœur s'est essoufflé à force de lutter. Et je ne peux plus…

_Si je m'abîme, si je me brime  
Dans ce décor triste et sublime_

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds désormais fragile de Bella. Depuis six mois elle luttait quotidiennement pour donner le change mais son corps déjà maladroit avait enchaîné les coups physiques et mentaux. Elle ne mangeait plus que très peu, n'allait en cours que pour ne pas en être renvoyé, mais il était évident qu'elle redoublerait. Elle se faisait mal pour entendre la voix de son vampire et jacob était le témoin impuissant de son déclin. La jolie Bella devenait une épave à cause du monstre qui l'avait abandonné. Son père ne le supportait plus et il commença à faire des recherche pour savoir où la famille du docteur était allée s'installer. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose, même de stupide. L'impuissance d'un père face à la douleur de sa fille est quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Voir la toute petite chose fragile qui faisait son monde, dépérir comme en ce moment était inadmissible pour lui. Il haïssait tous les hommes de la planète, tous ces êtres qui infligeaient des peines comme ça à toutes les bella de la terre, toutes les filles de père qui comme lui ne pouvait rien faire. D'après ce qu'il voyait, et ce que jacob pouvait lui raconter, sa fille unique mourrait littéralement de chagrin. Et lui savait bien, il le sentait, que ce n'était pas une passade comme les gens pouvait le lui dire. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui que sa fille n'était pas une adolescente qui venait de vivre sa première rupture amoureuse. Comme Renée et lui l'avait si souvent dit, Bella était déjà adulte depuis bien longtemps, depuis leur divorce finalement. Mourir de chagrin… elle en était capable. Et il n'en était pas question. Mais ses recherches n'aboutissaient à rien, les Etats-Unis étaient grandes et plus encore si cette famille en étaient partie, ce qui était plausible puisque le docteur était doué. Il reprendrait ses recherches après ce week-end où Bella avait accepté de venir à Seattle. Et puis tout a basculé quand jacob a hurlé le prénom de Bella.

_Si je me nuis, nuit après nuit_

J'ouvrait les yeux, je n'étais donc pas morte finalement. Pas encore. Malgré tout je me sentais plus faible que jamais. La froideur de la cicatrice de James semblait grandir et s'installer dans ton mon être. Tout est noire et froid ici. Je suis à l'intérieur de moi-même. Une nouvelle forme de coma, je les explore toute depuis six mois. Mais ce coma là semble plus sérieux que les autres, pourtant je sens que je vais m'éveiller d'ici peu car déjà j'entend les voix familières de mon père et de jacob.

- …. Elle?

- je ne vais pas te cacher qu'elle est en très mauvais état jacob, les médecins m'ont dit que son cœur était très faible

- alors c'est vrai, elle va se laisser mourir à cause de ce va… crétin.

- tait toi jacob. Nous n'y pouvons rien, et les médecins ont dit qu'elle allait se réveiller. Je crois qu'elle va rester ici, l'hôpital de Seattle est plus grand que chez nous. Ils la soigneront mieux.

Alors voila, j'étais à l'hôpital, de nouveau. Je n'avait plus la force de penser, par ce fait l'intérieur de mon corps était un endroit serein, je ne souffrais pas puisque j'étais la souffrance. Une énorme boule de malheur. Mais comme pour tout ce qui me concerne, rien ne dure. Je fus arraché de cette sérénité malsaine violemment pour me retrouver éveillée sous le regard scrutateur du médecin.

- mademoiselle Swan enfin. Nous avons été obligée de vous faire une piqûre pour augmenter votre tension car votre cœur n'est plus bien alimenté en sang et en oxygène. Vous comprenez?

Je meurt. A force de me faire mal comme je l'ai fait chaque nuit et chaque jour depuis si longtemps… si je n'avais pas cette morsure au bras je sombrerait dans la folie. Doux refuge ou je pourrait revivre mes moments de bonheur avec lui. La douceur et le bonheur reviendrait, l'amour aussi. J'avais désespérément besoin de lui, même à travers la mort je percevait mon besoin de lui. Son sourire éclatant le jour où nous sommes arrivé ensemble au lycée sous le regard effaré de tous ces étudiants. Et mon sourire, mon sourire un peu piteux mais néanmoins sincère de le sentir si près de moi. De savoir que j'étais la seule depuis tant d'année à qui il parlait. Comme je l'aime, comme il est doux de rester ici dans ses bras…

Jour après jour, mon amour

-elle sourit???

- elle est en train de délirer monsieur Swan, votre fille devient folle

-quoi? Non, non c'est impossible bella BELLA

Se sentir secouer comme mon père le fait en se moment est assez désagréable pour que mes yeux s'ouvrent définitivement cette fois, et mon sourire tombe aussi violemment qu'il est apparut. Si je sombre dans cet état là, je ne reviendrais plus jamais et la mort est une souffrance moins grande. Je veux mourir, les fait sont là. Je l'accepte désormais, je veux mourir. Un énorme coup de poing me coupa le souffle et je regardait affolée autour de moi. Le médecin fut incapable de dire ce qu'il m'arrivait mais moi je le savais. Je venais de sortir de cet état de latence et je prenais conscience doucement de ce que mon corps venait de subir pendant six mois. Le sort jouait véritablement avec moi car c'est au moment où plus rien n'est à espérer qu'il me rend la possession de mon corps. Il est trop tard maintenant, je vais juste pouvoir prendre conscience du temps qu'il me reste et d'en savourer la délivrance. Je me demande si elle le verra, et si elle lui dira… sans doute pas.

Bella repris doucement son souffle et regarda son père dans les yeux comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Elle eut mal de voir tant de souffrance dans les yeux de son père tout comme il fut surpris de voir celui étrangement vivant de sa fille. Ils ne parlèrent pas, il avait compris que sa fille était revenue, trop tard, mais revenue. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion il pris son téléphone et sorti appeler renée. Ça allait être rude.

De son coté Bella alluma la télé, chose qu'elle n'avait que très rarement fait dans sa vie. Mais elle avait manqué énormément de chose, et même si cela n'avait plus aucune importance, elle voulait tout de même savoir…

Elle s'endormit au bout de plusieurs minutes d'épuisement. Au moment où jacob revenait sans rien savoir du nouvel état de sa bella. Il la regarda tristement, lui déposant un léger baisé sur le front puis parti aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il fallait qu'il exprime sa colère et son état de loup était le mieux pour cela.

- Renée, bonjour il faudrait que tu viennes le plus vite possible à Seattle. Bella est à l'hôpital et c'est plutôt grave en fait…

-…

- non c'est autrement différent, elle… elle est en train de mourir d'épuisement

-…

_-_ oui je sais, ne t'énerve pas. Personne n'avait pris la mesure de ce qui lui arrivait

-….

- je sais bien que tu es sa mère et justement elle a besoin de toi maintenant. On discutera quand tu seras là mais je t'en pris… dépêche toi.

Charlie raccrocha en soufflant. Évidemment qu'il aurait dù lui en parler avant. Il avait fait une énorme erreur. Jacob passa devant lui et le salua en vitesse. Tout aurait été plus simple si… il secoua la tête et retourna rejoindre sa fille

Quand il arriva, elle dormait et il lui sembla qu'elle avait sur le visage tellement de souffrance que s'en était douloureux de la regarder. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux

- edward…

_Si je prie et si j'écris,  
Si je vis comme on parie,  
Si j'écrase mon coeur vide  
Pour en extraire l'acide _

_Si je pleure et si j'implore  
Le ciel, la vie ou la mort…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Si je meurs et si je mords  
...Alors j'y pense encore_

_Si je bois et si je noie  
Ma chaude peine dans mon sang-froid, _

La douleur d'un vampire est étrange à ressentir. Nous sommes si fort, si puissant habituellement. Je me sent mort, intensément mort. Mon cœur l'était mais désormais tout à l'intérieur de moi ne vit plus. Nous sommes trop loin pour que les pensées des gens puissent me parler d'elle et les visions d'Alice sont absolument vide d'elle depuis six mois. Au début cela m'arrangeait, je l'avait même demandé à Alice. Et puis un jour j'ai su qu'elle avait tout de même essayé de voir son futur et j'ai lu la détresse de ma sœur quand elle n'y vit rien. Était-elle morte? Dieu non, je le sentirai. Je ne sais pas comment mais si elle mourrai, je le saurai. Alice ne me parlait plus. Elle qui avait vu tant de chose et émis tant d'espoir, m'en voulait atrocement pour ce que je faisais. Mais respectait néanmoins mon choix. Rosalie était étrangement sombre également, elle qui n'aimait pourtant pas ma belle humaine me reprochait ce que j'ai fait. Il est vrai qu'au lieu d'en arriver là j'aurais dù les écouter du début. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Rosalie me reproche surtout le fait de faire briser notre famille. Ma belle humaine avait fait tourner la tête de tout le monde ici, nous étions joyeux… et finalement c'était parce que ma famille était comblée de me voir amoureux depuis toutes ces décennies… mais toutes ces fois où leurs pensées m'accablaient et où j'allais finalement craquer pour courir la retrouver, je revoyais tous les dangers auxquels elle était exposée, et mes crocs étaient le premier d'entre tous. Les humains avait le privilège de dormir et de pouvoir reposer leurs esprits de toutes ces douleurs, du moins je le crois. Six mois sont une année… et je me revoit en boucle lui annoncer que je m'en vais, je revois ses yeux douloureux, son cœur qui s'est arrêté. Tous ces petits détails qui m'ont fait si mal, si atrocement mal... Mon existence désormais sera terriblement terne et je sais déjà qu'un jour je partirais d'ici, pour laisser ma famille respirer un peu et laisser leur existence se passer un peu plus calmement qu'en ce moment. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne pensent que je les ennuis à rester avec eux, je pense qu'un jour ce sera le cas. Étonnant d'ailleurs que Rosalie ne l'ai pas déjà formulé en pensée… et voir le regard douloureux d'Esmée m'est insupportable.

Après le déménagement catastrophique que je leur avait imposé seul Carlisle et Esmée sortait de la maison que nous avions trouvé car nous n'étions pas inscrit au lycée, cela aurait été trop étrange en milieu d'année. Rosalie et Emmett partait souvent tous les deux. Alice restait désespérément avec nous, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Elle pensait qu'un jour elle arriverait à avoir des nouvelles de mon humaine, du coup elle restait avec Jasper qui se détestait chaque jour un peu plus pour ce qu'il avait provoqué. Avec Alice ils allaient énormément en ville, au contact des humains à la demande de Jasper qui voulait par-dessus tout dépasser cette envie de sang humain. Et sa persévérance payait, mais il n'en était que plus malheureux de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler avant. Et moi… moi je haïssais chaque jour un peu plus, je refusait de toucher un piano car désormais la musique me faisait mal. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à tenter de trouver Victoria car Alice l'avait vu tourner autour de Forks et je me doutait bien de la raison. Malheureusement je l'avais perdu aux alentour de l'Alaska. Alors je misais tout sur les quileute. Lâche que je suis. J'ai mille fois voulu retourner là bas même sans qu'elle le sache, uniquement pour la voir, et mille fois je me résignais. Carlisle y voyait une grande force je ne voyais que la lâcheté de mon geste. Je m'accrochais à l'idée absurde que sa condition d'humaine et son cerveau infiniment moins développé que ceux d'un vampire pourrait s'habituer, et m'oublier ou du moins passer à autre chose qu'à ma mortelle présence. Plus rien ne m'intéressais, je ne participais plus aux discutions familiales, je chassais très peu et seul. Et je restais dans ma chambre, dans le silence et immobile à regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne faisais que ça pendant des jours entiers, parfois j'allais dans le salon, pour y rester immobile une fois de plus. Et j'en étais arrivé à maudire Carlisle de m'avoir fait subir cet état de monstruosité. Le cercle était vicieux car je me maudissais également de penser ça. Comment détester Carlisle, ce n'était que ma faute.

- on va chasser tu viens avec nous?

Jasper me posait la question chaque fois, et chaque fois je répondait non. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Aujourd'hui je l'avais abandonné, et les mots que j'avais dit m'était hurlé comme à un damné. Je n'entendait plus que « je ne veux pas que tu viennes » et « tu ne m'apportes rien de bon »… foutaise mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris j'avais été tellement horrible et pour son propre bien… qui croyais-je abuser en pensant ça? Toi le monstre à l'intérieur? Étais-ce pour lui que j'avais fait ça? Pour lui montrer que j'étais plus fort? Il devait se délecter présent de me voir me délabrer… et si un jour j'abandonne, il aura gagné. Autant le faire le plus tard possible… quand ce jour arrivera, il faudra mettre fin à la mascarade qu'est mon existence.

- viens avec nous Edward.

Cette fois je sursautais. C'était Alice, j'étais tellement absorbé par la propre horreur de mes pensées que je n'entendais plus clairement celles des autres. Et Alice me parlait pour la première fois depuis un moment. J'en fus étonné mais je refusais malgré tout. Et les pensées revinrent… j'avais privé ma douce humaine de l'amitié de ma sœur sans même qu'elle puisse la revoir. J'étais le pire monstre de la terre. Je me levais avec la rapidité de mon espèce et les regardais. Finalement j'allais y aller. J'allais noyer le monstre en moi sous le sang, qu'il s'en étouffe.

Alice fut très étonnée mais émis un petit sourire timide et ils partirent tous les trois chasser. Esmée les avait regardé partir et se tourna doucement vers son époux

- il ne s'en remettra jamais

- je crains qu'elle non plus tu sais

- pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si aveugle et sourd

- nous ne pouvons rien faire, patienter seulement…

Edward chassa plus de bête qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il était écoeuré mais continuait en hurlant mentalement à ce monstre qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Finalement il dù s'arrêté, près à vomir de trop de sang. Il en frappa les arbres de rage.

- arrête edward, viens on rentre

- foutez moi la paix

- jamais, tu connais alice, elle ne peux pas renoncer… c'est à se demander si vous n'êtes pas réellement frère et sœur vous deux.

Une intense vague d'apaisement l'étreignit et il regarda furieusement Jasper, mais il ne pouvais pas lutter contre ce pouvoir là. Et c'est apaisé qu'ils rentrèrent doucement.

A peine arrivé, je m'effondrais dans le canapé près d'Emmett qui venait de rentrer avec Rosalie. Et la pensée de Rosalie à ce moment là me frappa de plein fouet. Ils étaient rentrés exprès aujourd'hui pour moi, pour que je ne soit pas seul. Je ne comprenais pas cette famille si aimante après ce que je leur imposais. Mais je n'eut le temps de rien dire car j'entendis le double hurlement d'Alice en pensée et vocalement sans en comprendre la raison. Elle hurlait de rage et de douleur mêlé. Je la vis s'approcher de moi comme une furie et me lancer une droite digne du plus puissant coup de poing d'Emmett, ce qui me fit voler dans la pièce pour fracasser le mur de la maison. En un instant tout le monde fut autour de nous et elle revenait sur moi pour me frapper. J'entendais Jasper tenter de la calmer et ses pensées me faisaient clairement voir qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait cette réaction. J'entendit également Emmett halluciner un instant sur la force du coup porté pour ensuite retenir notre sœur. Carlisle s'interposa mais à ce moment là je compris tout et demandait à tout le monde de la lâcher. Elle se rua sur moi pour me frapper tandis que je voyait les images de sa vision, de son horrible vision. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu voir quoi que se soit pendant six mois puisqu'elle n'était « pas là ». Et puis nous vîmes la raison de sa vision, la mort de mon humaine… Alice me frappait encore et encore et je me laissait faire, elle ne me faisait pas mal… ses pensées et ses visions m'anéantissaient au contraire. Autour de nous les autres ne comprenait pas bien sur… et Jasper était étouffé par la douleur de nos deux êtres. Et nous vîmes, presque simultanément la vision qui suivit. Mon amour était a l'hôpital et dormait, son père près d'elle qui lui caressait les cheveux… et elle souffla mon prénom dans son sommeil. Comme elle avait pu le faire un millier de fois auparavant.

_Si je saigne et si je signe  
De mes larmes ton cœur, indigne_

Alice se releva, elle comprenait ses visions bien mieux que moi. J'était déjà à mille lieux de là, en Italie à me donner en spectacle pour mourir de la main des Volturi quand je l'entendit parler.

- elle n'est pas encore morte edward

- mais enfin quoi?

- j'ai vu… j'ai enfin revu…

- Bella…

À son nom je tressailli et me relevais.

- elle… elle est en train de mourir d'épuisement, de chagrin

Je vis Carlisle ouvrir de grand yeux et prendre son téléphone il appela chez elle. Répondeur. Évidemment elle était sans doute déjà à l'hôpital. Je les regardais tous et une fraction de seconde plus tard j'étais partis.

Les humains sont fragiles, finalement bien plus fragile mentalement qu'on peux le croire. Je n'aurais jamais du penser qu'elle réagirait comme les milliers d'humain que j'avais pu entendre au cours de mes décennies. Elle n'est pas comme eux, elle est tellement plus qu'eux. Elle à passé six mois à errer avant de revenir dans son corps pour y mourir. À cause de moi. Et j'étais trop loin d'elle pour espérer arriver à temps, je ferais mon possible pourtant. Je venais de faire la plus grande erreur de mon existence, plus jamais je ne la laisserais seule, pas même une seconde, elle est trop précieuse. Je pris la voiture la plus rapide, celle de Rosalie. Tant pis si elle me crevait les yeux, pourtant au coin de la tête je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne le ferais pas. Elle râlerai bien sur, pour la forme… à peine montée, je démarrais en trombe pour manquer de fendre la voiture en deux quand je vis alice devant la route.

- tu m'as empêché de lui dire au revoir une fois.

Elle ne dit plus rien, son air était trop déterminé pour que je dise quoi que se soit. Je sus que Carlisle se mettait en route aussi, au cas ou…

- arrête

- tu dois t'y préparer edward, elle meurt littéralement de chagrin, ce n'est pas ta présence qui va y changer quoi que se soit. Avant peut être mais il est quasiment trop tard maintenant. Vraiment. Soit tu le fais soit je le ferais, je l'ai vu. Sauf que je n'ai pas tant confiance que ça, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Alors Carlisle vient.

Je ne dit rien, malgré ma réticence je refusait de la perdre une seconde fois. Si nous arrivions à temps, alors oui… je la transformerais. J'avais quelques heures pour m'y préparer.

- alice, je suis vraiment désolé

- il est trop tard pour ça, et puis je le sais bien. Tu aurais du m'écouter depuis le début. Carlisle m'a dit que même en vampire elle risquait de rester un peu étrange

- elle a sombré dans la folie?

- apparemment non, curieusement d'ailleurs

Les quelques heures qui nous séparaient d'elle passèrent au rythme des visions qu'Alice fouillait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant six mois où mon ange avait errer si loin de sa famille.

- merde edward…

Et là si mon cœur avait pu battre il se serait arrêté. Elle n'était pas à Forks, elle était à Seattle… ce qui rallongeait la route puisque nous n'avions pas pris la bonne. J'accélérai encore, au risque de tuer le moteur de la voiture de Rosalie. Je lui en rachèterai une de toute façon, avec un moteur énorme.

- Carlisle, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital de Seattle… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel tu pourrais appeler?

-…

- d'accord merci.

Qu'allais-je faire une fois là bas… arriver la bouche en cœur en lui disant « je suis là ». Son père risque d'essayer de me mettre une balle… parfois je me surprend à espérer que ça suffise à me tuer. Et si il était trop tard… non alice l'aurais vu, mais il reste deux heures…

-arrête, si on finit en courant on va mettre plus de temps

J'avais accéléré et le moteur commençait réellement à chauffer. A mesure que le paysage défilait, je me surpris à espérer. Que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux que la voir vivante et en bonne santé, signe qu'elle allait mieux? Malheureusement les visions de ma sœur n'allais pas dans ce sens. Elle ne se réveillait plus, trop épuisée et apparemment elle avait abandonné le combat. Je n'arrivait pas à la blâmer, si j'avais pu mourir, je crois que je serais dans le même état qu'elle. Est-ce mon état qui m'a empêché de me rendre compte… à quel point elle m'aime… ce que je suis idiot. Je la veux pour moi, pour toujours, je la veux heureuse et avec moi pour l'éternité. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accédé à ses faveurs quand elle me le demandait. Je ferais tout pour elle, et si elle le veut encore, alors elle deviendra une Cullen elle aussi.

Je sentis le sourire de ma sœur dans mon esprit, elle venait de voir mon futur, puisque ma décision était prise. Je la regardait doucement du coin de l'œil, elle fit pareil et éclata de rire. Elle venait de revoir l'une des première vision qu'elle m'avait montré. Elle et mon adorable humaine.. Plus si humaine que ça se tenant par la taille en souriant… meilleures amies. Ce qu'Alice avait toujours voulu. Mon sourire se fit plus discret, rien n'était joué. Elle était mourante et pas franchement à porté de main pour les retrouvailles. Et elle allait souffrir… elle allait tellement souffrir pour perdre son humanité, mais finalement pas forcément plus que ce qu'elle venait d'endurer pendant six mois… j'appréhendais énormément d'arriver dans son entourage et de voir les pensées de Charlie m'assaillir de souvenirs horribles.

- nous allons retourner à Forks?

- je ne crois pas… je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de son père. Que va-t-on lui dire?

-… nous verrons bien ce que Carlisle va nous conseiller, je suis contente qu'il vienne avec Esmée comme ça Charlie ne te sautera pas à la gorge!

Elle avait dit ça avec légèreté au vu de notre état vampirique. Il est vrai qu'imaginer Charlie me sauter dessus pour me frapper ne serait pas bien vu, d'autant qu'il risque de se faire très mal. Je repensais à l'énorme droite que ma sœur m'avait envoyé…

- dis donc toi, faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu bois! Ça doit être drôlement fort vu la mine que tu m'as mise! On aurait dit Emmett

- hé hé c'est pas parce que j'ai la taille d'un pois chiche que je suis pas ultra forte!

- faut absolument que tu fasses un bras de fer avec lui! Si tu pouvais gagner aussi ça lui ferait du bien

- alors là impossible, ou alors faudrait vraiment qu'il s'agisse d'une question de vie ou mort

Elle l'avait dit en rigolant mais ça me faisait tout de suite beaucoup moins rire.

- tu sais je pense qu'elle va être très forte comme vampire

- pourquoi?

- elle résiste à nos pouvoirs, je pense qu'elle a quelque chose qui la protège, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu la voir pendant si longtemps, son inconscient l'a protégé pour qu'elle vive. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est aujourd'hui que tout craque.

- tu n'as pas tord, j'espère qu'elle sera forte. Pour me mettre un énorme coup de poing pour avoir été aussi bête

- non mais ça c'est bon je m'en charge

Cette fois ci je souriais pour de bon. Alice avait ce don là pour réconforté sans en donner l'air. Elle allait si bien avec Jasper. Est-ce que nous aurons aussi belle allure?


	3. Chapter 3

_Si je me brise aussi souvent  
Pour une bise un mauvais vent,  
Si le soleil ne m'atteint pas  
Si le sommeil ne m'éteint pas_

Je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'énormément de sommeil, il était donc étonnant que je mette autant de temps à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais tant fatiguée qu'à peine ouvert deux minutes je ne supportait plus ni la lumière ni la lourdeur de mes paupières. Je me sentais engourdie et lourde. Ma souffrance était exclusivement psychique mais réelle. L'esprit a une force impressionnante, je ne peux plus du tout me lever et pourtant j'en ai envie, j'en ai réellement envie. Je n'ai tout simplement plus la force. Je peux voir mon père souffrir atrocement d'être totalement impuissant. Jacob a disparu, billie m'a dit qu'il était reparti à la push sous sa forme de loup, il ne supporte pas de me voir comme ça. Comme je le comprend. Même mon cerveau est engourdi, je souffre mais je ne peux plus penser à autre chose. Je suis englouti de part en part par ma douleur. J'arrive à sentir mon cœur cogner faiblement contre mon torse, je peux même sentir mon sang couler douloureusement mais le plus étrange, c'est ce noir horrible que j'ai entre mes seins et qui remonte ma gorge. Une sorte de gouffre qui me fait mal, c'est de là que la douleur part vers tout mon corps. Je la sent, elle retiens toute mon énergie elle absorbe tout pour rester dans mon corps. Je sais que c'est elle qui me retient en vie mais sournoisement car ça me fait souffrir encore plus. J'ai envie de pleurer, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça mon vampire… hurler me ferait du bien aussi mais je n'en ai même plus la force, je voudrais juste dormir, dormir et mourir. Mais il semble que même le sommeil ne veut pas me laisser partir.

J'avais gémis sans m'en rendre compte, faisant accourir mon père dans la seconde. Lui qui n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec moi ou avec les sentiments en général se révélait plein d'attention désormais. Je sentis un linge frais et humide sur mes tempes et l'espace d'une seconde je me surpris a rêver à la main glaciale qui pourrait autrement mieux me faire du bien. Ainsi mon « réveil » avait aussi réveillé un sentiment humain universel… l'espoir. Bien vite étouffé par une vague de souffrance suivit d'une intense fatigue. Mes yeux se refermèrent, du moins je sombrais dans l'inconscient puisque mes yeux ne s'ouvraient plus à présent.

- ma bella, je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de toi. Moi et maman on t'aime nous aussi, tellement fort. On a tellement besoin de toi

- monsieur Swan, j'ai une personne au téléphone qui souhaite vous parler de toute urgence

- je ne travail pas, dites leur de rappeler

- heu, ce n'est pas pour le travail monsieur, c'est un monsieur qui me dit que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- mmh… vous avez son nom?

- non mais il m'a assuré qu'il fallait qu'il vous parle.

-bon. Billie, tu restes là? Si elle se réveille hé bien… essaye de la garder éveillée…

- aucun problème vas y. et prend des café aussi, tu en as bien besoin!

- mmmoué…

Charlie partit donc répondre au téléphone pendant que Billie regardait douloureusement Bella

- ma pauvre enfant, qui aurait cru qu'un jour je puisse penser que je voudrais voir revenir ces monstres…

Il regarda Bella bouger dans son inconscience, pouvait-on parler de sommeil puisqu'elle ne s'y reposait pas. Même mourante et inconsciente elle défendait encore son vampire. Il sourit légèrement à cette idée, l'amour n'a pas d'yeux. Elle gémis encore une fois ce qu'il cru percevoir comme le prénom du vampire,il soupira.

- allo?

- …

Charlie pris une teinte pourpre devant l'accueil du service de réanimation et se retint de ne pas hurler

- vous! Si votre fils apparaît un jour devant mes yeux je le tue!

-…

Il se calma quelque peu et se repris

- comment avez-vous su que nous étions ici?

-…

- oui vous avez raison, peut importe…

-…

- vous allez quoi? Ah… bon …

-…

- je vous préviens qu'elle ne peux pas parler, ni voir, ni… elle est…

L'émotion le submergea et pour la première fois ce père se mis à pleurer de devoir mettre des mots sur ce qui arrivait. Après quelques mots de Carlisle, il raccrocha et retourna douloureusement vers la chambre de sa fille. Billie le vit arriver et baissa les yeux, pour les relever tout aussi vite face à la nouvelle

- les Cullen vont venir. Ils sont à deux heures d'ici, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour apprendre cette nouvelle mais je ne veux même pas le savoir, si seulement elle pouvait garder ses forces pour les voir peut être que…

Billi ne dit rien mais il savait pertinemment comment ce… phénomène était possible. La femelle devin avait vu le drame, et le vampire vient pour la transformer. Du moins c'est ce qu'il imagine. Si c'est uniquement pour la voir mourir, ils pouvaient rester d'où ils viennent. Quand à savoir si ils arriveraient à temps…

Charlie tentait de dire à sa fille ce qui allait se passer, bien qu'il n'en connaissent pas le tiers mais celle-ci ne semblait même plus en état de se réveiller.

Le médecin passa comme toute les trente minutes pour constater que sa tension baissait, il hésita à la mettre sous respirateur mais décida d'attendre encore un peu.

Je dois me réveiller, au moins pour dire au revoir à Charlie, je suis triste de ne pas revoir maman mais je suis si fatiguée, j'ai si froid. Tout est froid autour de moi. C'est si difficile de reprendre conscience surtout que je n'en ai plus envie. Je sent la lumière sous mes paupières, le médecin est revenu, encore…je l'entend parler vite à mon père qui a l'air complètement affolé. Que se passe-t-il? Je vais me réveiller je le sens, alors pourquoi papa à l'air si effrayé. C'est étrange, c'est faux quand on dit voir sa vie défiler.. Ou alors c'est pour les accidents ou les morts brutale, moi j'ai le temps de voir ma vie m'échapper. Je peux le sentir, et je ne suis pas effrayée… je sais ce qu'_il_ dirait. Dieu que les mains de ce médecin sont froides… Bien entendu, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Je sens des larmes perler à travers mes paupières clauses. Mes dernières pensées sont vers lui, je t'aime tant mon amour, mon vampire, mon edward…

_Si mes lèvres traînent mes chagrins,  
Mes regrets de tout et de rien_

Alice me fait me dépêcher plus que jamais, je suis tellement nerveux que je broie littéralement le volant de la sublime voiture de Rosalie. Je vais devoir lui trouver un bijou de voiture pour remplacer celle-ci… Carlisle nous a prévenu qu'il avait appelé Charlie. Il veut me tuer, je le comprend, je le laisserai même faire si c'était possible. Je fouillai désormais dans la ville puisque nous approchions, je voulais arriver dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, une infirmière ou le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle. Je tentai de me focaliser sur celui de Charlie, mais il était difficile à repérer à distance.

- bingo

Alice me regarda, je venait de capter un esprit très grand…ah merde c'était celui du quileute, je n'aimais pas trop lire dans leur esprit; ils nous vouaient une haine si farouche. Pourtant je fus étonné. Apparemment Charlie lui avait parlé de l'appelle de mon père et il pensait très fort à Bella… très fort comme si il hurlait son prénom.

- étrange…

- quoi donc?

- je crois que … l'ami de Charlie, le quileute… il hurle le prénom de Bella dans sa tête comme si il voulait que je l'entende…

- c'est sans doute le cas

Je me plongeais dans son esprit et ce que j'y vis me fit très peur, j'en arrachai le volant de la voiture.

- merde

Après avoir freiné et abandonné la voiture qui s'encastra dans un mur violemment. Nous continuâmes en courant, si vite qu'il était impossible aux humains de même nous apercevoir. Un semblant de rafale leur parviendrait seulement. Il fallait juste qu'on ne s'arrête pas et qu'on longe l'ombre et les murs le plus possible.

J'étais fou de douleur de voir ce qui était arrivé à mon amour, je me doutait que c'était peu de chose comparé à ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit de Charlie et celui de… jacob. Le fils du quileute, un loup garou… un grand ami de ma douce humaine. Nous arrivions et on trouva une ruelle sombre pour s'arrêter.

- allez, Carlisle arrive lui aussi il nous dira comment faire

Évidemment. Pressé comme j'était de la retrouver je n'avais même pas échafaudé de plan à peu près plausible pour la retirer de cet hôpital. Je ne voyait pas du tout comment faire.

Arrivée à l'hôpital le plus difficile fut de courir à allure humaine… je n'en pouvais plus. Alice se stoppa devant la porte et frappa, je serais entré mais elle me jeta un regard lourd de sens. Je n'en pouvais plus… le temps que Charlie nous disent d'entrer Carlisle et Esmée était près de nous. Étrangement j'en fus rassuré.

Quand je fus entrée le parfum me brûla atrocement, mais je calmai le monstre en une seconde, mon inquiétude venait de gagner et mon amour venait de prendre définitivement le dessus sur ce monstre que je suis et resterais malgré tout. Je ne regardait même pas Charlie, mes yeux se posèrent sur elle. La petite humaine fragile qui avait fait battre mon cœur mort. Mon âme, ma Bella.

- Monsieur Swan.

Billie se leva d'un bond en reculant, ses yeux étaient extrêmement méfiant. Charlie quand à lui était défait, terminé le père vengeur, désormais c'était un homme anéanti qui regardait son enfant mourir.

- monsieur Swan, je vais vous demander quelque chose d'extrêmement important et sérieux.

Alors le projet de Carlisle était de dire la vérité… partiellement… je savait déjà que billi était au courant et il me regarda furieusement

-_ je sais que c'est le véritable seul moyen qui existe de laisser à Bella une véritable existence, mais crois moi que si elle bois un jour dans sa vie du sang humain. Je te ferais déchiqueter avant de devoir la tuer. Crois moi sur parole._

Je hochai la tête silencieusement. Il était hors de question qu'il en soit autrement, je ne laisserai jamais ma Bella devenir un monstre comme moi.

Je m'était approché d'elle, dieu que son cœur était faible, on ne l'entendait presque plus. Alice se tenait de l'autre coté et lui pris la main. Bella était totalement inerte

- je vous écoute

- il existe un moyen pour que Bella ne… meurt pas à proprement parler. Ma famille peut l'accueillir mais il se passera quelque années avant que vous puissiez la revoir à nouveau.

- pour quelle raison?

Je pouvait entendre les milliers de question qu'il se posait et aussi les réponses qu'il ne voulait finalement pas savoir. Il se rendait compte que notre famille était très étrange et un peu effrayante.

- nous pouvons rendre Bella plus forte qu'elle ne le sera jamais, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps car il faut qu'on l'emmène, ils ne nous laisseront rien lui faire ici et elle mourra. Je sais que c'est une horrible décision mais je sais aussi, nous savons que c'est ce que Bella veut.

Je regardait ma belle qui semblait tenter de se réveiller, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort, du moins le tentait-il. Et d'un coup je vis des larmes couler sur ses adorables joues pâles

-Carlisle.. Carlisle elle meurt

J'était désormais totalement paniqué, il allait être trop tard. Je n'attendrais pas. Je jetait un regard vers Alice qui acquiesça. Et rapidement, sans laisser le temps au monstre de se manifester je plongeais dans le cou de Bella. La violence de la saveur de son sang me frappa de plein fouet, je l'avais néanmoins déjà goûté et je gardai à l'esprit l'image magnifique que me lançait alice pour m'aider.

- EDWARD

Ils avaient crié tous les trois et je réussi à me détacher de ce cou, de ce sang si délectable. Je me tenait désormais prostré dans un coin de la chambre, les yeux rouge vif, un poing dans la bouche tentant de faire taire le monstre en moi qui jubilait. Alice vint près de moi et me rempli de vision magnifique et sans danger qui me calmèrent peu à peu, et la voir faire les magasins frénétiquement avec Bella me fit même sourire.

Carlisle quand à lui s'occupait de bander le cou de Bella et de la stabiliser. Le venin allait agir vite et violemment il fallait qu'on parte rapidement de l'hôpital. Je remarquait que Charlie et billie n'était plus dans la chambre et je tentai de lire leurs esprits. Charlie était effondré et complètement effrayé mais son ami lui certifia qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Au moins elle n'était pas morte.

- edward, alice il faut partir maintenant. Il fait noir nous aurons plus de chance de passer inaperçu.

Carlisle portait Bella d'une façon qu'on ne la voyait pas convulser. Je me tordais de douleur et de honte, premièrement de la voir et de savoir quelle souffrance elle endurait et deuxièmement son sang me rendait si fort que s'en était indécent. Alice passa la première et garda la porte ouverte pour laisser passer tout le monde. Esmée passa en dernier et je compris qu'elle voulais rassurer Charlie qui était derrière la porte. Je n'osais pas les regarder et parti devant avec mon père. Alice resta elle aussi avec Esmée quelques minutes. Malgré cela, nous arrivâmes en même temps dans la voiture. Moi et alice montèrent derrière avec Bella dans mes bras, ses jambes reposant sur Alice. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle souffrait terriblement je le savait, et je savait aussi qu'elle brûlait littéralement. Je retirai doucement son pyjama, la laissant en sous vêtement et j'en fis de même pour moi. Je l'enveloppai de mes bras glacé, alice fis de même avec ses jambes. Nous en avions pour six heures pour rentrer. Elle en aurait pour trois jours à souffrir.

Charlie regardait l'étrange cortège emmener sa fille, il avait eut le temps d'apercevoir ce que Edward avait fait. Ses yeux paniqué cherchait un endroit où se poser et c'est dans les profond yeux de l'indien qu'il trouva un refuge sommaire. Son ami de toujours lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Qu'il reverrai Bella plus belle et plus heureuse que jamais. Comment allait-il annoncer ça a Renée…


	4. Chapter 4

_Si mes rêves traînent le matin,  
Au lieu de vivre je me souviens...  
_

_Si je prie et si j'écris, si je vis comme on parie._

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la mort puisse faire plus mal que de vivre. Mes poumons aspirait de l'air brûlant, j'avalai de la lave en fusion. Je tentai de respirer pour trouver un quelconque réconfort dans l'air mais c'était pire. L'air était si lourd qu'il pesait dans ma gorge. Quelle partie de mon être pouvait se battre comme ça contre la mort… j'avais pourtant renoncé, violemment refuser de me battre encore et tout en moi semblait en accord avec ça. Et pourtant là je priais de tout mon cœur pour que quelque chose m'apaise un peu, ne voulais-je pas mourir quelques instant plus tôt? Si, et intensément. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt dans ma triste existence, mon imagination à toujours été plus forte que mon corps maladroit. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé toute l'histoire de cet amour? Est-ce que j'était déjà folle depuis longtemps? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas mourir? Je sentais mon cœur battre encore et encore, plus fort que jamais. Mon cœur brisé pulsait avec une violence inouï, une force que je ne lui connaissait pas. Un seul être pouvait me faire battre le cœur comme ça. Et mon esprit fabriqua doucement un rêve, cet état ne m'était pas inconnu. Est-ce que je reprenait les souvenirs de ma quasi transformation pour mourir comme je l'aurais si violemment souhaité? Est-ce que ce dernier espoir serait celui qui me ferait trépasser? Le poison acide remonta le long de ma gorge pour former un cri puissant et violent que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Je hurlais comme je n'avais jamais su le faire, pas tant de douleur que de frustration de me dire que ça n'était qu'un rêve qui me ferait mourir. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu la chance de pouvoir partager mon existence entière à tes coté mon amour…

_Si j'écrase mon coeur vide pour en extraire l'acide…_

Bella s'était mise à hurler peu de temps après qu'ils soient installés dans la voiture. Les quatre vampires avaient sursautés devant la force du hurlement de la petite humaine. Ils savaient ce qu'elle enduraient et chacun étaient plongés dans la douleur de leur propre transformation. Si un enfant humain pouvait se souvenir de sa naissance, l'horreur de celle-ci le poursuivrait tout sa vie durant, et il ne pourrait pas se convaincre de l'infliger à quelqu'un. La race humaine aurait très vite périclité. Edward se sentait atrocement misérable à chaque hurlement de Bella, il fallait qu'elle calme ses hurlements car ses cordes vocales encore humaines pourraient ne pas tenir, et son état de vampire n'y changerai rien. Edward commença à lui parler, il lui raconta toutes les étapes par lesquelles elle passait en lui énumérant sa propre expérience, celle de Carlisle, d'Esmée et d'Alice, il lui parla sans interruption tout en la tenant fermement pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Elle convulsait plutôt violemment et il en était inquiet, Carlisle aussi. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour la poser sur le lit que Rosalie avait aménagé avec soin. Ce qui surpris une nouvelle fois Edward. Quand ils arrivèrent Rosalie tendit une poche de sang à Edward

-je n'ai pas faim

Il lui avait parlé sèchement et s'en voulu

- je me doute bien , mais si tu veux faire passer le sang de Bella rapidement, le mieux est de le mélanger dans ton corps avec du sang animal.

Il acquiesça, elle avait raison et c'est à contrecœur qu'il avala les poches de sang les unes après les autres.

Ensuite il s'allongea près de Bella que Carlisle tenait par les épaules. Il la pris contre lui, et recommença à lui chuchoter lentement des paroles qu'il espérait qu'elle pouvait entendre.

_Et je pleure et puis j'implore le ciel, la vie ou la mort_

La douleur de ma gorge se calma, j'avais du arrêter de hurler, la mort arrivait donc. La fatalité de mes propos me parurent absurde l'espace d'une seconde. Je n'allais pas mourir, sinon mes hallucinations reviendraient. Je l'entendrais j'espère, me dire qu'il faut me battre… pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il m'avait totalement abandonnée? Je voulais pleurer, pleurer et hurler et dormir et mourir…

Mais avant que cela n'arrive, mon corps était décidé à me faire souffrir comme je l'avais fait souffrir. Alors ça serait très long, et très douloureux.

Le temps ne s'écoulait plus depuis le moment où j'avais définitivement sombrée dans le néant de mon corps. La douleur me rendait littéralement folle, le feu de mes veines allaient me consumer et j'en eut la certitude quand ce n'est pas sa voix que j'entendit mais une mélodie. Douce et triste, merveilleuse et absolue. J'aurais pu en rire tant la fatalité du moment rendait ma mort immonde. Plus rien en moi ne répondait à ce que je voulais bien lui demander. Je voulais sa voix et c'est ma berceuse que j'entendis. C'est à cet instant précis que la fulgurante douleur de mon cœur qui se brise me toucha. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien à part l'intense musique dans tout mon corps, de mes pieds à mes cheveux je sentais la musique remplir le vide intense que mon cœur mort venait de causer. Mon cœur s'était arrêté, je ne sentais plus mon sang dans mes veines, j'était lourde, atrocement lourde. Une pierre, une pierre creuse où là musique d'Edward venait cogner. La musique était en moi et voulait sortir mais je la retenait prisonnière, je gardait le dernier cadeau égoïstement pour moi. J'allais l'emporter avec moi, où que j'aille et sans doute en enfer.

_Et je meurs et puis je mords_

Trois jour venait de passer au rythme affreusement lent des battement inégaux du cœur de Bella. Trois jours que plus rien dans la maison de faisait de bruit, ni télé, ni paroles. Personne ne parlait, les sept vampires étaient des pierres qui écoutaient lentement le cœur de Bella mourir. Il la voyait changer doucement pour prendre une apparence immortelle. Elle tiendrait le coup, Alice l'avait vu. Elle deviendrait un vampire, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir c'était son réveil. Car Bella était absolument persuadée qu'elle mourrait. Elle pouvait rester dans ce corps très longtemps sans en ouvrir les yeux. Et Carlisle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Aucun des vampires ne respira quand le cœur de Bella s'affola une dernière fois pour finalement s'arrêter. Le dernier battement de son cœur implosa dans la tête d'Edward. Il n'oublierait jamais désormais ce son, ce dernier son. Le corps de Bella était égal au sien désormais. Elle n'était plus fragile. Malgré cela, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il lui parla, hurla, la secoua. Rien n'y fit. Elle ne se réveillai pas. Persuadée d'être morte, persuadée d'entendre des voix, persuadée que la mort était cela puisqu'elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Et c'est Esmée qui apporta la solution sans vraiment en être persuadée. Puisque les mots ne faisait rien, la musique pourrait l'atteindre. La musique atteignait la plus sourde et la plus aveugle des personne car elle résonnait dans le corps. Edward s'y refusa au début, il ne voulait plus jouer que pour Bella. Mais c'était bien pour elle qu'il jouerait. Le piano fut emmené et les notes retentirent.

_...Alors j'y pense encore_

La musique résonne plus fort dans mon corps, la mort avait cela d'étrange que le temps semblait ne pas exister. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent dans cette musique. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi, pourtant je sentais que la réponse était proche. Quelque chose était plus intense que la mélodie magnifique que j'entendait depuis ma mort. Quelque chose d'autre, de plus… vivant…

Le choc de ma découverte me fit perdre pied, elle venait de l'extérieur de moi-même cette musique. La mélodie que seul deux personnes pouvaient connaître ne venait pas de moi. Il était là quelque part et il m'attendait. Était-il mort lui aussi? Était-il venu me rejoindre?

- non Bella, c'est toi qui m'a rejoint.

Sa voix. Enfin. Sa merveilleuse voix. Le silence était devenu inconfortable dans mon corps. Ni mon cœur ni ma mélodie ne résonnait rien que cette phrase qui venait de me percuter.

- Bella tu n'es pas morte, enfin si tu es morte mais… Bella tu es devenue comme nous maintenant. Je suis venue te chercher, tu es une Cullen désormais. Ouvre les yeux, persuade toi de ce que tu entends ma Bella, je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Nous avons l'éternité pour nous désormais. Ouvre tes yeux ma bella.

L'éternité.

Vampire, j'étais devenue un vampire. Froide et dure comme la pierre, mon cœur mort et mon sang froid. Est-ce possible? Comment?

Et c'est en suivant la douceur de sa merveilleuse voix que j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour plonger dans les siens ocre avec des traces de rouge… mon sang, dans ses yeux. Il l'avait fait, il était revenu. Pour moi. Je souris doucement.

Oui, on allait avoir l'éternité pour nous. Enfin.


End file.
